Harry's First Word
by PsychoticNari
Summary: Two-Shot! Harry Potter's first word is spoken, only its not Mama or Dada...Next: His second word, not Mama, not Dada, you'll be dazzled and surprised!
1. Pafoo

**I don't own Harry Potter!**

**XD cute little Harry saying his first word**

***coos* aw!**

***cough***

**On with it?**

* * *

Lily Potter was frustrated; her baby boy was not saying his first word! She kept trying to make him say 'Mama' but he just stared at her with a blank look! She stared at the baby in front of her, he stared back unblinking.

"Harry, can you say Mama?"

More staring, a smile on Harry's face.

"Mama? Can you say it?"

Harry laughed and threw his spoon to the floor. He scanned the kitchen as if he were looking for something. "Just what are you looking for?" asked Lily as she smiled at her child. Harry Potter met her eyes and opened his mouth, as if he were about to say something.

Just then the door opened and in walked James Potter, smiling at his family. "Has Harry said anything yet?" he asked as he kissed his wife on the lips. Lily sighed and shook her head "He's being stubborn as ever, I bet he got that from you."

James gave a laugh as he bent down so he could see his son eye-to-eye. "Can you say Dada?" James asked his son. Harry stared into his dad's eyes and giggled. Before James could stop it, he had a bowl on his head and oatmeal dripping down his face.

Lily giggled as she handed him a towel. "Padfoot's coming over today, in about a few minutes I suppose." James said as he cleaned his face. At the word of 'Padfoot' Harry immediately looked around the kitchen once more.

"What are you looking for Prongslet?" James asked Harry as he picked him up. Harry giggled in response and continued looking around. Lily sighed and held out her hands "I think I should change him, he sure is a messy eater."

As if he understood Harry looked down at his shirt and smiled up at his mom. Lily smiled back; she just loved her son's smile.

Once he was dressed in a white polo shirt, overalls, and green shoes Lily picked him up and walked back downstairs to the living room. Lily placed him on the couch where he supported himself to look out the window.

"Are you looking for Padfoot?" he mom asked him as she kissed his cheek. Harry nodded and pointed to a figure coming up the steps. There were three knocks before James opened the door and welcomed his friend, Sirius Black, into the house. Lily picked up Harry in her arms and went over to greet her long time friend.

Harry squirmed; he wanted to go with Padfoot! When his mom didn't let him go he opened his mouth and exclaimed "Pa-foo!"

Everyone stopped their greetings and stared at Harry. Sirius was beaming while James and Lily looked surprised. Harry extended his arms towards his godfather "Pa-foo!" he exclaimed again as he squirmed a lot more.

Just then Sirius burst into laughter and grabbed his godson from Lily's arms. He went into the living room and sat down with him on the couch.

Lily and James still had shocked expressions on their faces.

* * *

**XD just had to write this!**

**I could just imagine this as a movie seen or something. **

**Lolz so there is Harry's first word! YAY!**


	2. Mooy

**I don't own Harry Potter!**

**Yay his second word!**

**What will it be?**

**Only time will tell! MUAHAHA!**

**On with it or I'll go insane!**

* * *

Once again, the parent's of Harry James Potter were frustrated. Just a few days ago he said his first word and he didn't say any others! Lily rolled her eyes when James tried to have Harry say 'Dada' once again. "It won't work James; he's being stubborn like you."

She laughed at the look on James face and heard the doorbell ring. "Who could that be?" Lily mused as she opened the door. A smile lit up her face as soon as she saw the person "Remus! It's nice to see you!" her second long time friend only laughed and gave her a hug.

James came into the living room, carrying Harry, and greeted his werewolf friend. He set Harry down on the floor and he immediately crawled off to retrieve a plush dog. It looked just like Padfoot and he recognized it, which made Sirius buy it for him.

Remus Lupin walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Harry looked up from where he was sitting an stared into Remus's eyes.

Remus stared back, unblinking.

Harry didn't blink, only smiled.

Remus smiled back.

Harry giggled, still not blinking.

Remus blinked and laughed as well.

Lily sighed and said out loud "Did you come to have a staring contest with my son?"

Harry turned to stare at his mom and giggled again, as if telling her 'yes'. "Any luck on Harry saying 'Mama' or 'Dada?" Remus asked as he looked up at his two good friends. James sighed and plopped down next to Remus.

"No luck Moony, he doesn't say Mama or Dada but he says Padfoot! Well, almost….."

At the word of Moony, Harry looked strait at Remus. Nobody noticed as Harry started crawling towards the kitchen. "I bet his next word will be Wormtail or something." Said James gloomily. Lily only laughed and sat down beside her husband.

Just then, Harry came crawling back with something in his mouth. Once he was sitting in the spot he left before he put the chocolate bad in his hand. Harry smiled and looked up at Moony. He frowned when he realized no one was paying attention to him.

He looked down at the chocolate bar; he knew Moony liked them because he was always eating them. And he sometimes gave Harry some.

"Harry? What do you have?"

The little boy looked up to find his parents (and Moony) looking at him. Harry smiled and held out the chocolate. Before Lily could take it Harry said "Mooy!"

Lily froze and stared at her little boy. "What did you say?" she asked, staring at him in shock. Harry giggled and pointed the chocolate at Remus. "Mooy!" he exclaimed again as he inched closer to him. Once he was he held out the chocolate to Remus, who took it with a smile.

James and Lily were still in shock, they didn't hear when Remus offered them a piece of chocolate.

* * *

**I'm certain this would happen as well XD**

**Baby Harry sure is smart! Who knew? XD**


End file.
